Miracle?
by Yako-chan278
Summary: Hi, mommy! It's me, Mirai, remember? Your daughter? You and daddy named me because it had the same meaning as yours. You don't know me yet, I'm only a few weeks old, but you know I'm there, right? I'm gonna tell you some things about me... Fan-made sequel of LIGHT


**Shh.**

**Watch LIGHT first**

**Now who do you think the boy in Rolling Girl was**

**( Or in this case Romeo & Cinderella (Or Borderline for the boy's part - ), but neh )**

* * *

_Hi, mommy!_

_It's me, Mirai, remember? Your daughter? You and daddy named me because it had the same meaning as yours. You don't know me yet, I'm only a few weeks old, but you know I'm there, right? I'm gonna tell you some things about me._

_I've got the same blue eyes like yours, and my hair is the same color as daddy's – well, probably yours, too, but it's inevitable, since you both have the same hair color anyway. Well, not yet, actually. I will once I'm born. And then daddy will tell you that I've got your eyes. I'm going to be your only child, and you'll call me your one and only. We'll help each other, and love each other. I want to be a singer like you when I grow up._

_..._

_You found out about me today, mommy! You were so excited, you couldn't wait to tell everyone. All you could do all day was smile, life was perfect. You know what? You have a beautiful smile, mommy. It will be the first face I see in my life, and the best thing I will ever see. I know it already._

_Today was the day you were going to tell daddy. He looked so happy! I bet he was a lot happier than you. You hugged him, and I bet he'll be a great daddy. He looks a bit worried, but he says that he can't wait to meet me. I can't wait to meet him._

_Mommy, you can finally see me! Your stomach is a little bit bigger, and you're so proud of me! You went out with your friend to buy new clothes, and you were so so so happy. You sing to me, too. You have the most beautiful voice in the whole wide world. When you sing is when I'm happiest. And you talk to me, and I feel safe. You just wait and see, mommy, when I'm born I promise I will be perfect for you! I'll make you proud, and I'll love you with all of my heart! _

_I can move my hands and feet now! I do it because you put your hands on your belly to feel me, and I giggle. You giggle too. We talk more now, and you read to me, and play with me. I love you, mommy._

_Daddy came to see you today. I got a bit scared. He looks like he's going to cry. Mommy, why is daddy crying? But, he's smiling! Why is he crying, and smiling? Is he happy or sad? Mommy? Daddy? Daddy…? Wh… Where did he go? Mommy, daddy's gone!_

_Where is he? Where did he go? Mommy, why are you crying? What happened to daddy? Did he leave you? Mommy, why did daddy leave us? Where did he go? I saw you crying, and I saw some pretty lights, but I don't understand. You were crying then, mommy. That's a sound I don't like. It doesn't make me feel good. It made me cry, too. But I still don't know what happened to daddy…_

_ ..._

_…Mommy? Is everything okay? You didn't talk to me tonight. It's been three days since daddy went away. You haven't talked to me or touched me or anything since that. Don't you love me, mommy? I still love you. I think you feel sad. The only time I feel you is when you're sleeping. You sleep funny, kind of curled up on your side. And you hug me with your arms, and I feel safe and warm again. Why don't you do that when you're awake anymore?_

_I'm 21 weeks old today, mommy. Aren't you proud of me? We're going somewhere today, and it's somewhere new. I'm excited. It looks like a hospital. Am I ready, mommy? Am I going to be born? I can't wait! But… Hold on a second. Mommy, I'm getting a bit scared. What are you doing? Your heart is still beating, but I don't know what you are thinking. The doctor is talking to you. He looks sad. I think something's going to happen soon._

_I'm really, really scared, mommy. Please tell me you love me. Then I will feel safe again. Wait- Mommy? What are they doing? Mommy? Mommy! It hurts! Mommy! Stop it! Make them stop! It feels bad! Mommy! Stop it… Make it… Stop… Mommy… I… I love you…_

...

Tears streamed down her cheeks as she looked at the bloody mess in front of her, as it was taken away, as s_he_ was taken away, but it was all she could do. Why? Why did he have to leave her? Now her, too… Miku continued crying as Mirai, her miracle, her light, was taken away from her, disappearing into the air just as Mikuo had.

* * *

**MIKU HOW COULD YOU**

**BLASPHEMY  
**

**I DON'T KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS**

**I hope you like it? ; w ; I totally stole it from somewhere else lel-**

**Don't worry tho, Mirai & Mikuo survived in an alternate universe. Her birthday was May 29th, if you want to know-**


End file.
